En Silencio :Oneshort:
by Sole Koketa-Chan
Summary: - ¿Tú y mama ya no se quieren? – - ¿Por qué dices eso Daisuke? – - Es que tu y mama casi no se hablan...


_Nuevamente hola ^^_

_Bien aqui me aburro demasiado en clases, para que vean hasta donde llega el aburrimiento, les subo un Short xD_

_No lo escribi ahora, con la capacidad mental que tengo después de cinco horas de clase, nada fluye_

_Este Short lo tenia guardado de otro foro y queria hacerselos llegar a ver como resulta ya que con mi otro Short tuve buenos resultados ^^_

_Esperando que les guste, se los dejo ^^_

* * *

**_~ En Silencio ~_**

El niño miraba a su madre tararear mientras cocinaba, sus pequeños e inocentes ojos jades siempre miraban a su madre como la mujer más hermosa del mundo cuando ella cocinaba a esa hora el desayuno mientras el tomaba su vaso de jugo esperando a que le sirviera lo que preparaba, para luego de terminar y finalmente su padre le llevara a la escuela.

- **Aquí tienes Daisuke**–sonrió la mujer ojijade pasándole un plato con tostadas no muy quemadas, como a él le gustaban, un plato de huevos revueltos, un tazón de leche y su cereal-

- **Gracias mami**–sonrió encantadoramente el pequeño niño de ocho años, así era, Daisuke había pasado ocho años bajo los cuidados de su madre y consentido por su padre cuando este podía, él siempre sabia cuando llevarlo a jugar y ella siempre sabia sus cosas favoritas, sin duda amaba a sus padres, pero el pequeño tenía una sola duda respecto a ellos desde hace algún tiempo-

- **Buenos días Sakura**–saludo un ojinegro entrando al comedor mientras se colocaba la corbata en su camisa, y como en cada mañana, su esposa se acerco a él con una hermosa sonrisa tomando su corbata y ajustándola por él, de forma suave y precisa, perfecta, años de práctica en aquella rutina matutina, sin duda uno de los momentos más apacibles del día-

- **Buenos días Sasuke-kun**–saludo la pelirrosa una vez termino de arreglar la corbata de su marido, mientras este le dedicaba una media sonrisa, con eso le respondía de todo, podía ser desde un "bésame", un "te amo", o simplemente un "gracias", y ella sabía leer cada una de sus sonrisas-

- **¡Buenos días papá!**–saludo animado el pequeño Uchiha sonriendo como todo niño feliz quien vivía con sus padre una buena vida, mirando como su madre volvía a la cocina preparando nuevamente otro desayuno-

- **Hola campeón**–saludo el padre revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo en forma de caricia y luego sentándose en su asiento, mas al momento recordó algo-

Miro la espalda de su esposa, y como si ella le sintiera, se dio vuelta mirando a un costado de la cocina apuntando con la vista aquel objeto que el pelinegro estaba buscando. El padre se paro tomando el periódico que la pelirrosa le había _"dicho"_y se volvió a sentar leyendo aquel papel con las noticias diarias.

Todo estaba en silencio, tan solo se escuchaba la cuchara del pequeño cuando la metía al tazón de leche y cereal, el mismo cereal crujiendo cuando este lo masticaba, el sonido del periódico cuando el Uchiha mayor cambiaba la pagina y el fuego de la cocina friendo el aceite.

Pronto la pelirrosa se movió sirviendo el desayuno de su esposo y el de ella para luego sentarse y comenzar el día nutritivamente. El desayuno, como cada día jueves, constaba de unos huevos revueltos para el pequeño Daisuke, huevos fritos, no revueltos, con tocino para Sasuke, y unos huevos cocidos para ella, un tazón de cereal y leche para el niño, y un vaso de jugo para cada uno, además claro de una taza de café suave para su marido y una taza de té no muy cargado para ella.

Se escuchaba el ruido de la comida masticada, los sorbos de jugo, las cucharas al chocan con algo y la respiración de todos. El silencio era agradable, acogedor, no de los típicos incómodos, aun dentro de todo, ese ambiente familiar era muy cálido. De un momento a otro la pelirrosa comenzó a mirar por la mesa, mas sin encontrar lo que buscaba miro al azabache quien se coloco de pie, fue a la alacena y le paso en la mano unas cuantas servilletas.

_¡Justo lo que estaba buscando!_

La mujer sonrió ampliamente mirando a su marido quien volvió a sonreír de medio lado, sabía que esa era la forma de agradecer de su chica, y una de las que más le encantaban, ya que una de las cosas que le enamoro desde un principio, a parte de sus brillantes ojos y su peculiar aroma, fue su gran sonrisa.

Terminando el desayuno, el Uchiha se levanto de su asiento mientras la pelirrosa recogía las cosas de la mesa. Comenzó a tocarse los bolsillos del pantalón, prontamente los de la chaqueta y así toda su ropa, pero no había caso.

Miro a la pelirrosa quien le miraba divertida negando con la cabeza, sonrió de medio lado mientras ella soltó una risilla y salió del comedor bajo la atenta y suave mirada del pelinegro sobre ella. Los ojos del pequeño, como siempre, miraban a sus padres, no entendía nada de lo que paso, mas solo vio volver a su madre entrar al comedor con unas pequeñas llaves y un porta documentos en las manos, cosa que le hizo gracia a Sasuke quien tomo las cosas así guardando sus documentos en un bolsillo y sujetando las llaves con la otra mano.

- **Vamos Daisuke, toma tu mochila o llegaran tarde** –anuncio la pelirrosa al pequeño quien tomo su mochila animadamente, como cada día, a él le encantaba ir a la escuela, como sus padres, el era muy inteligente, muy atlético y rompía corazones, cosa que aunque no le interesara mucho aun, ya tendría la facultad de apreciarse ese don- **te cuidas, pórtate bien y no te vayas con nadie que no sea tu padre a la salida**–sonrió nuevamente la pelirrosa depositando un suave beso en la frente del pequeño-

- **Esta bien, adiós mami**–sonrió el pequeño con las mejillas sonrojadas y una dulce mirada, que según el azabache, por suerte había heredado de la pelirrosa, junto a esos hermosos e inocentes ojos verdes, no como sus fríos y opacos ojos, pero que a Sakura, hipnotizaban como pozos profundos y misteriosos-

Sin decir más, la pelirrosa se coloco de pie al momento de ver a su marido ya con la chaqueta de su traje puesta. La llevaba abierta, como de costumbre, el color azul marino lo hacía ver sexy según ella y a pesar de sus 30 años, lucia como cualquier joven de diez años menos, aparentando así no más de 20.

Aquellos ojos negros miraron a la pelirrosa, una de las cosas que más le encantaban de ella era que siempre tenía esa sonrisa para él, ya fuera de despedida en la mañana o de saludo por las tardes cuando llegaba, y siempre acompañando a esa dulce sonrisa, su sonrojo y sus ojos brillantes de alegría y amor por él.

_Juntos para siempre_

_En la felicidad y la agonía_

_En la sonrisa y en el llanto_

_En las buenas y en las malas_

_En la salud y en la enfermedad_

_En la riqueza y en la pobreza_

_En la luz o en las penumbras_

_En vida y aun mas allá de la muerte_

Eran tan diferentes, pero tan iguales, se complementaban mutuamente, su frialdad se derritió por aquella chica cuando le dijo el _"si"_al momento de colocarle el anillo al dedo el cual ella aun portaba y que le había gustado tanto, desde que la conoció a sus cortos 12 años, cuando el apenas tenía 14, ella era sencilla, una mujer admirable y una muy dulce también, inclusive ahora, cuando ella tenía 28 años, aun para sus ojos lucia igual o aun más hermosa que cuando se caso con ella, ella a los 20 y él a los 22 años.

Se agacho un poco a lo que aquella mujer que le robo el corazón se colocaba un poco de puntitas, ya que él era bastante más alto que ella. Un beso, solo el roce de labios sin mala intención alguna fue lo que se dieron, costumbre, algo diario, matutino, pero que sin duda era la mejor forma de despedirse y empezar el día, era casi una cábala, ya que cuando se les olvidaba ese beso por alguna casualidad o por poco tiempo en que el Uchiha salía corriendo de la casa, pueden apostar a que ese día seria un total desastre.

_**Un beso como un amuleto, como una forma de entenderse **_

Sonó la alarma del auto cuando este se abrió, haciendo que el pequeño subiera a toda prisa, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, cerrando la puerta y bajando el vidrio. Con una última mirada se despidieron y el auto arranco en dirección a la escuela, sin duda el hecho de ir a dejar a su hijo a la escuela cada mañana y poder vivir cada intensa noche con su mujer, así como el tan solo hecho de dormir con ella, le llenaban la vida, el era un ser completo y feliz.

Los ojos del pequeño miraban intrigado a su padre, el cual seguía en silencio, y este pareció entenderlo ya que comenzó a mirar a su pequeño de reojo reconociendo la duda en su mirada, algo que no pasaba todos los días.

- **¿Qué sucede Daisuke?** –pregunto el padre mirando a su pequeño de reojo sin despegar la vista del frente, mas sin obtener respuesta alguna- **¿Te sientes mal hijo?** –Volvió a preguntar al no conseguir respuesta y solo escuchar su silencio, mirando como el pequeño negaba con la cabeza-** ¿Entonces porque esa mirada?**–Pregunto el padre con una divertida mueca, la mirada del pequeño si bien era igual a la de su madre, podía ser tan fría y analítica como la de él cuando este se lo proponía-

-** ¿Tú y mama ya no se quieren?**–pregunto de un momento a otro el pequeño haciendo que su padre frenara de golpe abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, por suerte no había algún vehículo tras de ellos que le impactara, mas sus ojos se posicionaron sobre el pequeño de manera rápida, sin duda alguna, esa pregunta no se la esperaba por nada del mundo-

- **¿Por qué dices eso Daisuke?**–pregunto el padre mirando asombrado a su hijo, asombrado y divertido de la pregunta que un pequeño de tan solo ocho años hacia-

- **Es que tu y mama casi no se hablan, al principio era tan solo en las mañanas, pero luego lo note en las tardes, hasta la hora de dormir, solo me dirigen a mí la palabra, pero no entre ustedes**–explico su punto de vista el pequeño ojijade haciendo que su padre no pudiera contener la risa-

Se reía porque no podía creer que su hijo pensara eso. Ciertamente la mañana era muy tranquila, y por las tardes no cambiaba demasiado. Al llegar se volvían a saludar de beso, Sakura le serbia la cena mientras el con Daisuke veían la tele, ya que a pesar de ser pequeño, a él le gustaba ver el noticiario con su padre. Luego de la cena la pelirrosa le ayudaba al pequeño con sus tareas, si es que lo necesitaba, ya que el casi siempre podía solo, mientras que el Uchiha tomaba una relajante ducha y la pelirrosa preparaba la ropa tanto para dormir, como para el día siguiente. Pronto llegaba la noche y la hora en que el pequeño Daisuke se iba a dormir y ellos se desvelaban un poco más. Depuse de que el pequeño Uchiha se acostaba ellos conversaban sobre sus días, el cómo estuvieron, o sobre sus problemas, cuentas, o cualquier cosa que a un niño no le interesaría escuchar o no tendría porque escuchar, claro luego de eso, ellos se iban a dormir, y cuando no se iban a dormir, pasaban noches de pasión juntos, después de todo, aun son jóvenes y el amor que se tienen no se extinguiría nunca, ellos lo sabían y eran felices con esa simple y apacible vida.

El pequeño seguía mirando a su padre quien reía, no entendía que le hacía tanta gracia, ¿Acaso habría dado en el clavo?, eso le asusto por un instante, pero al otro, su padre tenía su mano sobre su cabeza volviendo a despeinarlo nuevamente en una suave caricia, cosa que lo dejo aun más dudoso.

- **¿De dónde sacas esas cosas campeón?**–Pregunto aún divertido el padre pelinegro volviendo a hacer arrancar su auto, ya que solo habían pasado unos segundos en que se detuvo y estaba en plena calle-

- **¿Entonces porque no se hablan?**–volvió a preguntar el pequeñín sin entender el motivo del silencio de ambos, o del porque de la risa de su padre siquiera-

- **Sabes hijo, cuando quieres mucho a alguien, no es necesario hablar, a veces las palabras sobran**–explico de manera aun divertida el padre dando vuelta en una de las esquinas en dirección a la escuela de su hijo-

- **¿Cómo van a sobrar si ni siquiera las hay?**–pregunto nuevamente el pequeño, no era de preguntar muchas cosas, pero no se quedaba con las dudas tampoco-

- **No es algo que puedas explicar con palabras Daisuke, cuando te enamores hijo lo sabrás**–confeso el padre mirando a su hijo de reojo, quien inflo las mejillas como berrinche, igualito a su querida pelirrosa cuando se molestaba por alguna tontería-

- **No me gustan las niñas papá, son demasiado fastidiosas**–se quejo el chico cruzándose de brazos mirando afuera por la ventana ya que su padre no quería explicarle-

Sonrió con diversión, adoraba a su hijo, y estaba creciendo muy rápido, él era el último detalle que lleno las vidas de ellos de amor, por lo que ver como cada día aprendía algo, o salía con alguna ocurrencia era cómico para él. Sabía que aun no le gustaban las niñas, pero no tardaría mucho en apreciarlas, después de todo, el hijo de un tigre también se convierte en uno, solo esperaba que su tigresa fuera merecedora de él, así como su pelirrosa lo fue de sí mismo, y él de ella.

Llego pronto a la escuela, y así su hijo se saco el cinturón, abrió ya puerta y antes de salir, se volteo a su padre para poder despedirse. No pudo hablar porque uno de los dedos de su padre se poso sobre sus pequeños labios, le miraba de forma divertida, casi cómplice, le cerró un ojo a modo de confianza al momento en que saco su mano de la boca del niño y este asintió, cerró la puerta sonriente y salió corriendo para entrar a su adorada escuela.

Sabía que no necesitaba más que ese gesto, él tampoco era una persona de muchas palabras, solo aquellos que le conocían bien podían entenderle y ese pequeño era sangre de su sangre, no era tonto, era muy perceptivo. Sonrió con diversión al ver entrar a su hijo a aquel establecimiento educacional y arranco el vehículo para ir luego a su trabajo.

El pequeño también estaba feliz, por fin lo había entendido, él también pudo despedirse de su padre sin emitir palabra, ahora comprendía lo que quería decir cuando le dijo que las palabras sobraban, que no se podía explicar todo a través de ellas o que cuando alguien te quiere mucho no era necesario hablar, después de todo, él quería a su padre y a su madre y comprendió por fin el porqué no era necesario que ellos se hablaran entre si, al menos no para cosas que no lo ameritaban o que podían transmitirse con gestos y la mirada, después de todo...

_**Ellos se entendían en silencio**_


End file.
